


History Lessons

by GeekyRoleplayer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Antivan Crows, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Spies & Secret Agents, Who said fanfiction had to make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyRoleplayer/pseuds/GeekyRoleplayer
Summary: When the family of the former Inquisitor visits the nation of Antiva, a few unruly teens find themselves wondering about the legendary Antivan Crows.
Relationships: Implied female lavellan/cullen rutherford, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 2





	History Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Would this ever happen in Canon? Unlikely.   
> Did I write it anyways? Yes. 
> 
> Featuring Rutherford children   
> And Pavellan children years down the line where Fen'harel is still a threat. 
> 
> The Inquisition is seeking to make ties and alliances with the unlikeliest of people, including the Antivan crows. 
> 
> My friend said her oc was wanting to become a crow but that she would never let him do that, so I just wanted to indulge him and his desires. 
> 
> Featuring Ma'hallian, a character who I hope da4's lore allows to be my main protagonist.

By the coast of the sea, Alecander Lavellan attempted to ignore what creatures of legend could be lurking in the waters murky depths. 

Growing up he had been used to a warm climate and cities embroidered with gold, but the estates of Antiva City were something else entirely. He was leaning against a railing of a second story balcony, a spacious area that had been converted into a garden. 

Below him was a second garden and patio where a fountain of freshwater gurgled, and below that was a sheer cliff-face. A tumble down that would leave you sleeping with the fishes, figuratively and literally, as the ocean sprawled out beyond. 

His green eyes linger on a few boats in the distance. Gliding along the shimmering water and bringing freshly caught carp back to port.

The sight itself is almost serene, until he hears a shout, the sound of something large cutting through the air, and then a loud _thump_.

Alec pivots on his heel to find his best friend sprawled out upon the grass a few feet away. His clothes dirt stained and his blonde hair a tossled mess. 

"Has one Antivan Crow got you down?" He coos, watching as Axel grips his dagger with one hand and heaves himself back to his feet with the other. 

"Don't knock it until you try it." Axel says, wiping at a bit of blood that had started to pool at his bottom lip. "Zevran's tougher than he looks, for an old man." 

"I'm aging better than a fine wine." The assassin in question retaliates, spinning twin daggers within both hands with ease. "And this old man is kicking your ass, no?" 

"No is right!" Axel had flung himself forward again to clash blade against blade. Not a moment would pass before he was tossed through the air again. 

Alec shares a look with his other friend, Mari, who was lounging in a chair on the other side of the garden. She had scoffed at her brother's antics and rolled her violet eyes when he hit the ground once more. 

"What in the maker's name is going on out here?" 

From a sliding door at the front of the garden, a group of people slip out the door and gather upon the artificial lawn. Mahvir lavellan looked right at home with his sun-kissed skin and peppered hair, streaks of grey shimmering amongst otherwise copper strands. Alec had always thought his father to be a wild creature- better suited to adventure than to politics- but something about being near his children always tamed him. 

Zevran withdrawals from the fight to return his blade to it's sheath. "Young Axel asked me what it took to be a crow." 

"So you putt him across the yard?" Mahvir moves across the lawn to offer Axel a hand. Heaving the teenager back to his feet and dusting him off at the shoulders. "I'm supposed to be watching them, you know." 

"Yes, that's why I won't be the one scolded when Ellana returns." 

Mahvir mutters something indecent under his breath and turns to regard Lady Josephine who still stood at the door. "How long will they be?" 

"You shouldn't be so impatient, My Lord, your husband would find it indecent." Ma'hallian answers first, gliding from the shadow of the estate and into the open. The knife at his hip and his Inquisition insignia glimmers in the light. 

In the recent years, he had become less of a nursemaid and more of an agent. That man had seen more of Thedas in the past two years than Alec and seen in his entire life, and the boy was being eaten alive with envy. 

"It's indecent of them to leave me behind while they meet with the Crows." 

"You did threaten Lord De Riva the last time you saw him." Josephine reminds the elf gently, sweeping forward to place a consoling touch on his arm. 

"Dorian nearly drowned on that last operation of theirs. Was I not meant to be pissed?" 

"Babae! Language, it's unseemly." 

Alec is given a look deadly enough to stop a raging druffalo in it's tracks. He smiles sheepishly at his father, and then laughs as Axel attempts to copy Mahvir's expression. 

"Your husband is capable of handling his own and it was hardly Viago's fault that they were caught-" Ma'hallian trails off when the door opens behind them once more and the man of the hour steps into the sun. 

_A true royal bastard_ or so Alec had heard him be called in private, but not now. The residents of the garden were shocked into relative silence but Axel was sure to shit his Small clothes at this change of events.

  
"Well don't let me interrupt your fun." The Talon scoffs, dressed in more finery than the rest of them- save for Dorian- could likely afford. He moves aside to allow Ellana and Dorian into the Garden. 

The former of which rushes to her son upon seeing him disheveled, and sporting a swollen lower lip. 

"Ma'hallain is quite right you know," Dorian says, allowing a faint healing spell to dance at his fingertips. He gently brushes Ellana aside in order to assist with Axel's sparring wound. "I can handle myself." 

The mage was not answered right away as Mahvir and their honored guest had locked eyes. A tension cracked between them like a whip, so strong that Alec had to hold his breath. The spell was only broken as Ma'hallian glides between the two other men. 

"Viago, Axel here was wanting to learn more about the crows." 

Mari chokes on her drink a few feet away, Alec has to cover his mouth to suppress a nervous laugh, and Ellana whirls around to join in on the conversation. "He wants to _what_?"

"What harm is there in learning?" Ma'hallain soothes, his green eyes darting between the mother and the Crow leader. 

"There is plenty harm." Dorian answers, stepping away from Axel when the healing spell was finished. The boy rubs tentatively at his jaw and then sighs when he realizes the ache is gone. 

"Please?" He begs, sheathing his own stunted blade. "I just want to hear about them, nothing more." 

Alec knew this was a cheap lie, and so did Axel for that matter, but he wasn't about to rat his friend out. Instead- he pipes in to add- "I would like to learn more about them too. Consider it a part of my studies. I'm meant to be learning about Antiva's culture while I'm here, aren't I?" 

"It seems to me like the crows are an integral part of that culture." Axel chimes. 

Mari groans. 

The adults exchange a look as Zevran whistles an upbeat tune off to the side- Finally Dorian caves first. 

"I do believe they have us beat." 

"Always softhearted to a curious mind." Mahvir tuts back, allowing some of his previous apprehension to melt away, for the moment. 

  
"Well one of us has to be on their side. What do you say Ellana?" 

The elven woman sighs, crossing her arms against her chest. "I suppose a story or two won't hurt, provided Talon De Riva doesn't mind." 

All eyes turn on the man in question and he finds himself stared down by half a dozen elves and two political leaders. How could he possibly say no? "Well I came here for business but I suppose I have the time. Gather around, children." 

The three teens do as they are told- Mari albeit begrudgingly- and Viago takes a seat within one of the garden chairs. Just as he is about to speak, he catches Ma'hallain's eye, as the elf mouths a silent _thank you_.

Alecander pockets that silent interaction for later and shares an excited smile with Axel just as their history lesson begins.


End file.
